


Only us

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad English, M/M, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: “What did you wish for?”“That… I could be alone with you. Until the end of times.”“Then, one of us will have to die.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Only us

**Author's Note:**

> * I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.

That's the horrid conclusion Akaashi got to. Bokuto could only close his eyes and squeeze the other’s hand lightly.

“Probably, yes. But...” _You don't want that_, he wanted to say, but even there, in complete silence and with the object of his affections at his side, he wasn't sure if the feelings were reciprocated, or if they'd ever be. He hoped, and then he thought he could have wished something else, like be loved by him. Instead he asked for the most troublesome and annoying wish. That's what happened when he acted by instinct instead of the tiniest resemble of intelligence. He could've asked to be smart too. As always, he was too late, too slow.

Akaashi sighed. He scrambled a little, maneuvering in his spot until he lay face to face towards Bokuto. And then, stared. Calculating, with his quiet and smooth technique, the one Bokuto adored seeing in court, directed at his opponents, and which as of this instant, was directed at him. At a loss of words, and actions, Bokuto stared back, waiting. Akaashi sighed once more and his features softened, a small light dancing in the depth of his blue eyes.

“I don't mind it. Not right now. Having said that, please do me a favor.” Bokuto closed his eyes again, and waited for the blow. “Don't blame yourself.”

Were Akaashi last words before he snuggled against his chest and feigned sleep. Small tears shed from the corner of Bokuto’s eyes. He was happy for once. “I won't, not anymore.”

And when he held Akaashi a little closer, he could feel the welcoming warmth, and the wild call of the other's beating heart in rhythm with his.


End file.
